


You Are My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve really confess their feelings to each other, What happens?, Find our What happens next?, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	You Are My Life:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve really confess their feelings to each other, What happens?, Find our What happens next?, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

“Steve, I am so glad that you called me, If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn’t forgive myself”, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins told her friend, & ex-lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were getting ready to leave for home.

 

The Five-O Commander was glad to see her, & was surprised at the confession. He knew that he didn’t get over her, & knew that he has his own confession to make too. The Former Seal still loves her after all of this time.

 

“Cath, Thank you for all that you have done, I wouldn’t had done it without you, & the others”, Steve said with a smile, after he told her how Joe White got them together, & now they are grateful for him doing that. The Five-O Commander said this to her, as he made his own confession.

 

“You are my life, Catherine, These last 3 years, I tried to forget you, It has been hard. But, I am realizing that despite the hurt, & pain, I want us to try again, I don’t want us to have any regrets, What do you say ?”, he asked hopefully, as he looked into her eyes, as he was feeling the love for her all over again.

 

She just kissed him passionately, as they cuddled, & snuggled for a second, just enjoying the hug. “Steve, I just want to come home, & be with you, I will explain to you the real reason that I had to leave, Take me home, Sailor, or lose me forever”, The Former Naval Beauty said commanding seductively, They got into the plane, following their friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & were on their way home back to Hawaii.

 

The End.


End file.
